Demons in the Sand
by Pitpit
Summary: A one-shot about Subaku no Gaara who meets up with another... demon? What will happen when she attacks him out of no where? Please review! Sorry if it sucks.


**Okay, sorry if this sucks... this was my first one-shot I ever wrote. Please, no flames. Good and Bad rates needed! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: This is because I have to. I DO NOT own Gaara, Baki, or anyone in Sunagakure. That honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

Demons in the Sand**

A sand tornado. One of nature's wonders. In the desert, you don't see much action. Or so people say. According to the villagers of Sunagakure, however, a female demon controls the desert. A simple gust of wind was said to be the demons' anger. Though most of the villagers had not seen the female demon, the villages' leader, the Kazekage, had.

"Lord Kazekage-sama," says a man, kneeling down on one knee. He was panting, a sign that he had run to get to where he is right now.

The Lord Kazekage, who had been looking out through the window did not say a word for several minutes. He was watching the sand tornado, wondering whether or not to answer this person. The Kazekage sighs, and turns around. "What is it, Baki?"

"Some word about the female … It seems that she has been getting restless, which would explain that sand tornado over there," Baki says, motioning with his head at the tornado. "I have been informed that she has been nearing the village … And I am here to suggest the safety precautions we should take against her."

"I see … Go on, Baki." the Kazekage directs, sitting down on his chair and putting his head on his hands. Baki hands him some papers, which the Kazekage just looks at plainly for a few minutes. Gingerly, he looks over the papers.

"That, sir, is the follow-up report done by the other Jounins. It was from them that I had gotten my information. As for the safety measures, I think that we should make Subaku no Gaara go over there and take care of her. That way we could kill two birds with one stone." Baki states.

"So I understand … And where is that demon son of mine, Subaku no Gaara?" The Kazekage sets down the papers and looks at Baki sternly. "Baki, you know I will not stand for this! How can we have TWO demons running amok in the Wind Country?"

"I … do not know, Lord Kazekage …"

"Just get him in here!!"

A few hours had passed, and Gaara still had not shown. The Kazekage's howls of fury rose up over the town. Subaku no Gaara held a demon inside of him, the Sand Spirit Shukaku. Now Gaara was heading toward the female demon, and the weather was getting worse.

As he closed in on the figure he saw in the distance, he stopped. But it wasn't him that stopped him; it was the female. She had done a justu… but no. Gaara looked down, and he saw that sand had completely covered his feet.

"Why are you in my domain? Leave, now." said the demon, whose long, black hair flew around her. Her red eyes seemed to peer right through his human-ness and look straight into his demon side. "The Shukaku, huh? I though I sensed one…" She released her hold on Gaara, and walked closer to him.

Subaku no Gaara watched the girl with hate-filled eyes. He just crossed his arms and started to swirl his sand around using his chakra. With this, the girl just got even angrier. "You do not control the sand; I do!" with this, she raised her left hand, and gestured to her. The sand, as if it had its own mind, went straight to her.

"Your sand is pathetically weak, Shukaku," she mocked. "Why are you so fear-inspiring, then?" She closed her eyes.

Gaara looked at her in contempt. My sand… without it, I am nothing but a… human. Utter realization hits Gaara as the girl commands the sand. The sand comes rushing at him; Gaara has barely enough time to dodge it. Each time the sand comes at him, he senses that it is becoming more powerful.

"Shukaku! Is this all that your human can do?! Fight me like a real demon, you uke!" she cries.

Gaara puts his hands together and his face begins to crack after a wave of sand hits him. The ground tremors, and soon Gaara is engulfed by sand, not as an attack, but as a barrier, to whoever may attack Gaara while he is in this state. The sand barrier starts to crack, and an eye is seen.

"So, Shukaku, you have decided to come out of your bijuu… Well done! And now you die!!" She yells, her body becoming engulfed by red chakra. Her teeth become fangs, as she gains chakra tails, nine of them. She jumps over to the Shukaku and states: "You have never been loved because no one cares about the Shukaku! And there is nothing you do can stop that, this is our destiny, and fate rules our lives!"

Gaara's, or shall I say, Shukaku's eyes widen in shock (again). He slowly changes back to his human form, while the black-haired girl just glares at him in her demon form. Gaara looks up at her for a minute, and then walks away. The girl gets pissed and changes back in half the time that Gaara did and runs over to him. She grabs a hold of his shoulder and turns him around.

"You! How dare you walk away from you better demon!" She practically screams in his ear. Gaara just stares at her, while she is ranting at him. _This girl… this demon… what is this feeling…?_ Gaara thinks as he clutches his head in pain. The girl glares at Gaara again, but then gets a sympathetic look on her face as she kneels down next to Gaara.

"Listen… we are just demons in the sand, and our lives will be miserable… why don't we just not fight… and call a truce…?" she asks. She puts an arm around Gaara, and helps him up. Gaara's only response to that is to quickly grab her arm and forcefully put his lips onto hers.

_Why am I doing this? This is not me…_ "You smell sweet…" Gaara says, before kissing the girl again.

"I wanted you here… so I could be the love that you never had… and you be my love that I never got…" she replies, nuzzling Gaara, and putting her arms around his neck. "We are just two demons in the sand, without love, without mercy…"

"Demons in the Sand…" Gaara agrees.

* * *

**Sorry if this sucks! like I said, it was the first one I ever wrote. Please review.**


End file.
